


Of black bats and bloodied eggplants

by Spoilerhawk



Series: Of Blood and Bats [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bloodborne Fusion, Big fight scene, Canon-Typical Violence, Cass doesn't speak, Cass-Centric, F/F, Implied TimSteph, Probably not?, Thank-you Kiss, are you sick of the aus, i'm not, iunno, there's just a bunch of blood and implied gore, you never decapitate stuff in bloodborne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoilerhawk/pseuds/Spoilerhawk
Summary: A Hunter is never alone.Bloodborne AU of Batman featuring two gay Bats.





	Of black bats and bloodied eggplants

Honestly, Cassandra didn't know what she expected. That damn Hunter was everywhere. Yharnamite to the bone, and with the accent to match, but not a hatred for people like herself. Foreigners. Outsiders. Yharnam hated them all.

And it seemed like this aubergine-clad little thing had been busy.

The Bat-like Huntress prided herself on being able to read people, she always could, since she lived in her home country training with a sword with her degenerate father. "Father," as if the bastard deserved the word. But she couldn't read the blonde. An untrained fighting style, aggressive and vicious. Take a hit, give more back. It was brutal.

Snapping into a harder focus, Cass watched the purple Hunter at work, the woman swinging an odd staff and utterly laying waste everyone who came at her. Namely, a crowd of blood-drunk would-be rapists. The weapon was odd--almost as if the blonde had created it in imitation of a few Trick Weapons used by herself and her family.

And, you know, every real Hunter.

It was as if she'd taken the shaft of some poor hunter's axe, split the thing thrice, and looped a chain into it, connecting all three sections. The way she transformed it was crude, slamming an end into something hard enough to make it slide into one big quarterstaff. And, speak of the devil, she had. The blonde had taken the outer sections of the three-part staff and drove the thing into one of the degenerate's chests. It had been hard enough to shatter the man's ribs. And transform her weapon.

Armed with only a  _single staff,_ the little Huntress turned around, only for one of her opponents to drive a cutlass into her shoulder. Ouch. Figuring she'd need some help, the neutral party fell from her perch above, only to destroy a man's back with the force of her landing. What didn't help the man was the chikage point embedded in him. The foreigner felt herself smirk under the terrifying leather Bat mask she wore, one that made her eyes as black holes in her face, and her mouth as a sinister stitch.

A shredded cape fell over her shoulders, obscuring the ominous red splash of blood when she sheathed the Chikage and brought it back out, the thing wreathed in a bloody red. Cass could feel herself bleeding, somewhere. An old scar that'd never heal, opened by the arcane abilities laid into the blade. Surging forward, that dirty red blade would be the last thing the cutlass-armed Yharnamite would see. Cassandra winced in sympathy.

You see, the man hadn't just ignored his emaciated friend on the ground there. He'd looked to the side just as the Hunter swung, causing the edge of the Chikage to slice into his face. All Cass's fault, really, she'd swung high in an attempt to behead. She crinkled her nose, unimpressed with her lack of pragmatism. What, was she trying to show off for this purple woman?  
  
She had no choice. The drunkard was screaming too loudly, which by all means was uncalled for. Really, what Yharnamite couldn't take a blade to the face? Lip curling with the effort, she wrenched the bloody blade through his head, slicing it in half. Flicking her wrist, the ominous ribbon of blood was dispelled. She felt muscle and skin shift under her suit.

Lovely.

The blonde had said something but it was lost in the rush of wind Cass heard in her ears as she dashed forward, utilizing an odd form of swordplay marked by sheathing the thing and then slashing. A veritable explosion of blood, and a crackof a pistol behind her, and then everything was quiet. Cassandra watched as her quarry fell to the cobblestone, his blood slowly making its way into the gutter. Crow food now.

Turning to the blonde, she was surprised to see that she was right there and wow, that was a wall behind her, and that was a knife to her throat.  
The quarterstaff was...gone.  
Cass suspected that it was fully collapsib-

"I have no idea who you are," Panted the...Eggplant. Cass decided on Eggplant. Her accent was obviously Yharnamite. Her breath didn't smell of blood, like her kinsmen, which was interesting. "And I have no idea why you helped me," Bleeding shoulder, torn cape, she'd be fine. "But I'm grateful. So, uh...here."

The aubergine Hunter pulled down the black half-mask that all Hunters seemed to possess. She was smiling. Cass had seen this woman before, she was―

Pressing a kiss to the still-masked Cass. She felt the woman put away the little siderite knife. Huh. Looked like Iaison's Blades of Mercy.  
Her assailant hadn't let up. Cass felt herself breathe through the odd material of her mask. The material, covering her mouth, stuck to her chapped lips.

She imagined that they'd be wet had the woman before her taken off the goddamn bat mask.

Speaking of, the Aubergine Avenger had stopped. Cass felt something in her chest as the smaller woman smiled just once more, and turned with a  _swish_ of her cape. Crossing her arms, she watched her leave.

And at that moment, Cass realized what the Yharnamite colloquialism "she looks good going away" meant. When she was finally out of sight, the costume-clad Hunter turned on her boot heel and began to head to her father's Manor.

She had some words for Tim.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like I should shut up about Overwatch and Dragon Age, so I wrote this bullshit in a night.  
> I don't expect it to be long, but I do wanna continue the AU. Also, would like to know about the fight scene. Thoughts?  
> You're probably sick and tired of the AUs.  
> Sorry.
> 
> Also, Iaison is Jason Todd. I figured, since Bloodborne has odd names. (Micolash-Nicolas, Iosefka-Josephine, etc.)


End file.
